No matter what they say
by Alejandra Lupin Weasley
Summary: Draco ama a Harry y su relación con él es lo mejor que le ha pasado, pero las miradas malintencionadas de los demás hacen que se sienta incómodo y provocan que le diga a Harry que eviten demostraciones de afecto en público. ¿Cómo reaccionará Harry? [Regalo para Dani Valdez]


**_Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos._**

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry y Draco son_ _propiedad de Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos._

 _Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga invisible: **Dani Valdez.** Espero que te guste y que sea lo que esperabas. _

_Nos leemos en los comentarios :)_

* * *

 ** _Elevator buttons and morning air_**

 ** _Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs…_**

Empezaba otro día de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, el cielo estaba del gris habitual y los empleados del Ministerio circulaban de un lado a otro dirigiéndose a sus oficinas en los diferentes departamentos. Todo indicaba que aquel iba a ser una mañana aburrida como cualquier otra y Draco Malfoy rogaba a Merlín que así fuera. Sin embargo las pocas esperanzas que tenía se desvanecieron por completo cuando cruzó la puerta principal y cientos de miradas se clavaron en él; todos lo observaban: algunos con molestia, otros con curiosidad, algunos más con burla y la gran mayoría con un inmenso asco.

Draco aunque se sintió sumamente incómodo no lo demostró, pues ya se esperaba ese tipo de reacciones y con paso seguro y ese aire aristocrático que tanto caracterizaba a los Malfoy dirigió sus pasos al ascensor que lo conducía a su oficina ubicada en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

 ** _…_** ** _If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_**

 ** _But right now, my time is theirs…_**

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Draco finalmente llegó su oficina; cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí, pudo quitarse la máscara de hielo que había usado unos minutos antes y finalmente dejar salir toda la rabia, toda la frustración y todo el dolor que le generaban las miradas de odio y los comentarios mordaces de todas las personas que lo rodeaban.

Sabía de antemano que esto iba a pasar, pues los magos no son precisamente muy abiertos en estos temas, (ni siquiera él, pues estaba seguro de que si le hubiera ocurrido a alguien más, habría reaccionado igual que el resto), pero nunca pensó que sería tan difícil.

Entendía que para el Mundo Mágico que un chico se enamorara de alguien de su mismo sexo no era algo común ni algo que se viera todos los días pero no le cabía en la cabeza por qué era algo tan mal visto ¿Qué había de malo en eso? No le hacía daño a nadie ¿Cuál era el problema o mejor dicho el crimen tan grave que había cometido? ¿Qué no cumplió con los estándares de su familia? ¿Qué tiro su apellido por la borda cuando rompió su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass? O ¿Qué su novio fuera nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el chico que derroto al Señor Tenebroso y el héroe del Mundo Mágico?

Vale, puede que el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con el chico que por tantos años había sido su enemigo resultara muy extraño y absurdo para todos, (pues hasta para él a veces resultaba increíble) pero no era un motivo de peso que justificara tanto rechazo y que lo vieran como lo peor que le pudo pasar al Mundo de la Magia; ya suficiente tenía con la desaprobación y la incomprensión de sus padres cuando se enteraron como para todavía tener que soportar los crueles comentarios que todos decían a sus espaldas…

Y tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una lechuza de color blanco había entrado por la ventana, hasta que ésta empezó a ulular insistentemente. Draco la oyó, pero no quiso voltear porque pensaba que llevaba otro de eso mensajes de odio que había empezado a recibir desde el día anterior y la lechuza al ver que no le haría caso, aterrizó encima de la mesa; él entonces tuvo que mirarla y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se dio cuenta de que era Atalanta, la hermosa lechuza blanca de Harry.

Draco sintió como su corazón se aceleró al instante y en un segundo desato el pergamino que el animalillo llevaba amarrado entre las patas y se dispuso a leer el mensaje:

 _Querido Draco:_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _Espero que estés teniendo un excelente día._

 _Seguramente te reirás mucho de mí cuando sepas el motivo por el que te escribo esta carta. Pero no podía esperar a que dieran las ocho para verte y decirte lo mucho que te extraño. Si, ya sé que es ridículo porque solo llevamos cuatro horas sin vernos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te extraño, como no tienes idea porque las horas y los minutos no son lo mismo cuando tú no estás. La vida es aburrida, ordenar el papeleo de los casos más recientes no es emocionante si no estás tú a mi lado ayudándome y la indiferencia de Ron es difícil de soportar cuando no siento el calor de tu mano sobre la mía diciéndome sin palabras que con el tiempo todo mejorará y que quien ha sido por años mi mejor amigo comprenderá la situación y se dará cuenta de que terminar con su hermana era lo mejor para los dos…_

 _Por otra parte, espero que las horas pasen rápido, porque aunque suene muy cursi, no puedo dejar de mirar el reloj y contar los minutos que faltan para que nos veamos…_

 _Hasta entonces cuídate. Nos vemos a las ocho._

 _Tuyo, Harry._

 _P.D: Atalanta ya comió, pero creo que ella te agradecería mucho si le dieras unas cuantas golosinas de las que tanto le gustan._

Draco termino de leer y contrario a lo que Harry imaginaba, la carta no provocó que se riera o que pensara que era muy cursi, al contrario removió en él tantas emociones que no pudo evitar que una lágrima rebelde se escapara de sus ojos ya que le hizo ver que no era el único que no la estaba pasando tan bien, pues así como él sufría por las miradas crueles que recibía de parte de los demás; Harry sufría con la indiferencia y el desprecio de Weasley.

Sin embargo, Harry también le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba y cuanto lo extrañaba, diciéndole sin saberlo, las palabras que más necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos y que hicieron que su enojo y su dolor se esfumaran casi por completo; siendo sustituidos por una ola de amor y agradecimiento hacía el chico que llenaba de luz y dicha sus días…

Así que sin dudarlo, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió una respuesta para Harry:

 _Querido Harry:_

 _Muchas gracias por tu carta, no tienes idea el bien que me ha hecho leerla, pues lograste que se me levantara el ánimo y que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en mi cara (Ay, que cursi me estoy volviendo); sin mencionar el hecho de que me hace muy feliz saber que me extrañas._

 _Yo también te extraño y al igual que tú espero con ansias que den las ocho para que podamos vernos._

 _Hasta entonces no dejes de pensar en mí._

 _Tuyo, (en todos los sentidos) Draco._

 _P.D: No te preocupes por Atalanta, acabo de darle un puñado de sus dulces favoritos._

Cuando termino ato el pergamino a la pata de Atalanta y la despidió, no sin antes darle las golosinas que tanto le gustaban. Atalanta se lo agradeció e inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo.

Y mientras Draco la veía alejarse, no pudo evitar suspirar intensamente y pensar una y otra vez en los ojos verdes de Harry.

 _«_ _Oh, Harry, si estuvieras aquí, nos reiríamos sin parar de las miradas de todos. No nos importaría en lo absoluto la incredulidad y el asco que en ellas se reflejan, pero tristemente no estás y aunque no quiera, estoy a su merced y mi tiempo es suyo..._ _»_

 ** _…_** ** _Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_**

 ** _They'll judge it like they know about me and you…_**

Por fin el reloj marcó las ocho en punto y Draco como desde hace dos meses esperaba puntual en la puerta principal del Ministerio a que Harry saliera de la Oficina de Aurores para irse a casa y poder besarlo y demostrarle de mil y un maneras cuanto lo había extrañado.

Pero en ningún momento se imaginó que Harry se le aventaría y lo besaría apasionadamente delante de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí en ese momento. Su cerebro tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa le correspondió apasionadamente, olvidándose por completo de todo lo que los rodeaba.

Por fin después de lo que parecieron días, Harry rompió el contacto y se separó un poco de él al tiempo que unía su mano con la del rubio.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

Draco que aún estaba recuperándose de aquel beso, tardó un poco en responder, pues aunque no lo dijera a menudo, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Harry: su efusividad y el desenfado que mostraba en todo lo que hacía…

—Bien, pero… ¿Qué te parece si mejor hablamos en la casa?— respondió mientras trataba de ocultar la incomodidad que le producían las miradas malintencionadas de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros en Hogwarts y se alejaba con Harry rumbo a su apartamento

Harry sabía que algo no andaba bien con Draco,( y no, no fue porque no usaran la Red Flu ya que era algo que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba) pues notó que estaba incómodo, pero no dijo nada y decidió esperar a que él hablara.

Llevaban caminando un rato cuando de pronto Harry se detuvo en seco, justo enfrente de un parque que se ubicaba a las afueras del Caldero Chorreante, no pensaba seguir avanzando hasta que Draco no le dijera lo que le pasaba. Draco sintió el tirón y no le quedó de otra más que detenerse para ver que le ocurría a su novio

—¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Por qué te detuviste? Se hace tarde y mañana hay que trabajar.

—Pasa que no pienso dar un paso más hasta que me digas que es lo que te sucede.

—¿A mí? No, nada, no me pasa nada. Creo que ordenar tantos expedientes ya te afecto un poquito ¿Verdad? —Contestó tratando de romper la tensión que de pronto se había apoderado del ambiente.

—Draco no mientas, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa. Cuando te bese sentí que algo no estaba bien ¿Qué es? —Pregunto Harry preocupado y completamente serio.

Draco sabía que Harry no era tonto y que no iba a ser tan fácil eludirlo, sin embargo no pensaba soltar prenda tan fácilmente.

—Harry, ya te dije que estoy bien, no me pasa nada. Mira mejor sigamos caminando porque llegaremos tarde y…

—¡No me importa si llegamos tarde! ¡No me importa si mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir a trabajar! ¡Lo único que me importa es saber lo que te pasa! y ni se te ocurra decir que nada porque te hechizó ¿entiendes?...

Y de pronto, ahí estaba otra vez el carácter fuerte, directo y sincero de Harry, ese que años atrás lo sacó de quicio muchas veces y que hoy sin embargo, lo volvía loco sin remedio; y Draco no quería, por Merlín que no quería hablar sobre lo que le pasaba, pero cometió el error de mirar directamente esos ojos verdes que lo observaban esperando una respuesta y las palabras que tanto se había esforzado en no decir salieron de su boca una tras otra como si fuera el producto de algún hechizo.

—Está bien te lo diré. Lo que pasa es que… creo que deberíamos… deberíamos…

—¿Deberíamos qué Draco?

—Deberíamos ser más discretos con nuestra relación.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Sí, creo que lo mejor es que seamos más discretos y evitemos demostraciones de afecto en público…

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Ya todo el mundo lo sabe, tus padres, mis amigos, todos lo saben. ¿Por qué tengo que reprimir mis ganas de besarte y abrazarte si eso es lo que más deseo? ¿Por qué Draco? Dime por qué.

—Harry ¿No te das cuenta? A donde quiera que vamos, la gente nos mira mal, nos mira con asco y dicen cosas horribles de nosotros… Creo que es mejor ser discretos y no darles más material para que puedan destruirnos…

—¿Eso era? ¡Draco por Merlín! ¡Pensé que ya habíamos discutido sobre ese punto! A mí no me importa lo que diga la gente, de hecho hace años que eso dejo de afectarme…

—Pero Harry…

—¡Pero nada Draco! ¡No entiendo porque te pones así si no estamos haciendo nada malo! ¿O es que acaso estás pensando en terminar? Porque si es así, mejor dímelo directamente y no andes buscando excusas tan patéticas como esa— Contesto Harry completamente enojado y dolido ante la cobardía que Draco estaba demostrando en esos momentos.

—¡Pero por el amor de Merlín! ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Yo no quiero terminar contigo! ¡Te amo y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado! Y si tu desaparecieras mi vida ya no tendría sentido….

—¿Entonces Draco, por qué dices que no debemos demostrar afecto delante de la gente?

—Porque todos nos miran con asco, como si fuéramos la peor escoria del mundo mágico, murmuran y dicen cosas horribles sobre nosotros y no es justo, sobre todo para ti, porque tú los salvaste de Voldemort y perdiste muchas cosas en la Guerra… Además no digas que no te afecta porque esta tarde me dijiste lo contrario en tu carta cuando hablaste de lo mucho que te duelen el desprecio y la indiferencia de Weasley.— respondió — No te estoy pidiendo que terminemos, solo estoy diciendo que lo mejor es no ser tan efusivos en público.

 ** _…_** ** _And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_**

 ** _The jury is out, but my choice is you…_**

—Draco, no niego que me duele mucho la actitud que Ron ha tomado con respecto a mi relación contigo, pero en esa carta también escribí que lo único que ha hecho que pueda soportarlo, has sido tú, solamente tú y todo el amor que me das a diario. Lo único que hace que tenga el valor necesario para soportar las miradas y los comentarios crueles es el tacto fuerte y cálido de tu mano sobre la mía…

—Harry, yo, yo, no sé qué decir. — contestó conmovido y cada vez más convencido por las palabras tan apasionadas que decía su novio.

—No tienes que decir nada Draco, solo quiero pedirte que por favor te quites esa tonta idea de la cabeza, porque aunque te incomode, yo te seguiré besando y abrazando cada vez que tenga ganas de ti. Y si la gente habla de mí por lo menos que sea por algo bueno y no porque Voldemort ha regresado y quiere matarme, en todo caso, mejor que hablen de algo que realmente me hace feliz.

—Eso no lo dudo en lo absoluto—contesto el rubio con su clásico tono burlón y con el corazón acelerado.

 ** _…_** ** _So don't you worry your pretty little mind_**

 ** _People throw rocks a things that shine_**

 ** _And life makes love look hard_**

 ** _The stakes are high_**

 ** _The water is rough_**

 ** _But this love is ours…_**

—Además hagamos lo que hagamos, la gente siempre te juzgará mal, no importa lo que hagas, siempre habrá quien encuentre un pero en tus acciones y que ensucie todo lo que hagas. Porque tristemente la gente siempre ataca lo que brilla, y ensucia hasta las cosas más bellas y puras…

 ** _…_** ** _And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and_**

 ** _Your hands are tough_**

 ** _But they are aware, my belonging_**

 ** _I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_**

 ** _With this song for you…_**

Así que dime tú ¿Crees que vale la pena perder el tiempo preocupándonos por lo que piensen los demás?

—No, no vale la pena.

—Lo ves, no vale la pena molestarse por lo que digan quienes nos rodean, lo único importante, lo único que realmente vale la pena, es vivir intensamente y disfrutar de cada momento que Dios nos lo permita, demostrándonos lo mucho que nos amamos, demostrándote lo mucho que te adoro…

—Vaya, creo que ya hablas igual que mi prima Tonks— exclamo Draco tratando de controlar las ganas tan grandes que tenía de besarlo y hacerlo suyo ahí mismo. —Mi tía Andrómeda me dijo alguna vez que cuando mi prima se enamoró de su esposo, luchó contra todo por estar con él y jamás le importó que él fuera un hombre lobo.

—Si Draco, tienes razón. A Tonks nunca le importó la condición de Remus, ni que la criticaran por haberse casado con un licántropo. A ella solo le importaba poder estar con él. —contestó sonriendo— Y sabes, creo que si ella estuviera aquí, nos apoyaría incondicionalmente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy seguro. Para ella, el amor lo era todo, lo demás, no tenía la menor importancia, y yo estoy total y absolutamente de acuerdo con ella porque la vida es demasiado corta y nunca sabes cuándo se acabará.

Y al escuchar esas palabras, Draco sonrió ampliamente, pero no era una sonrisa forzada o llena de incomodidad, era una sonrisa franca, de esas que llegan hasta los ojos.

—Tienes toda la razón Harry, la vida es demasiado corta y solo dura un instante. No vale la pena desperdiciarla preocupándose en querer complacer a los demás. Gracias Harry, gracias por quitarme el miedo y por hacerme recordar lo que realmente importa.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Solo lo dije porque te amo y porque me daba miedo que te arrepintieras y te fueras de mi lado. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero tengo miedo de perderte—contestó Harry con una franqueza y una sinceridad que dolían y que hicieron que el corazón de Draco se conmoviera como nunca antes.

 ** _…_** ** _Because I love the gap between your teeth_**

 ** _And I love the riddles that you speak_**

 ** _And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos_**

 ** _Will be ignored, because my heart is yours…_**

—¡Oh Harry! No tienes de que preocuparte, pues nunca me perderás. Yo nunca me iré de tu lado y siempre estaré contigo. Te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Yo también te amo y si alguna vez te vuelven a asaltar las dudas y las inseguridades, quiero que recuerdes esto…

Y así, sin más, sin importarle nada, Harry lo besó como nunca antes, diciéndole sin palabras todo lo que sentía por él .Draco por su parte le correspondió con gusto y por primera vez en el día lo beso sin ningún reparo.

 ** _...So don't you worry your little mind_**

 ** _People throw rocks at things that shine_**

 ** _And life makes love look hard_**

 ** _They can't take what's ours_**

 ** _The stakes are high_**

 ** _The water is rough_**

 ** _But this love is ours…_**

—Pues te aseguro que después de eso, nunca volveré a dudar.

—Eso espero.

—Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que me vuelvas a besar así

Y Harry por supuesto que lo hizo y entre besos y abrazos los dos se perdieron en la inmensidad de la noche.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** El fic está basado en la canción **Ours** de Taylor Swift._


End file.
